


【翔润】不良校霸

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	【翔润】不良校霸

1

染发，逃学，欺负转校生，这是一个不良少年的基本素养。

松本润深谙此道。此刻他正抱着手臂把脚翘在桌面上，过长的发尾刚好盖住后颈，几缕挑染的金发恨不得把叛逆两个字粘在头上，身边一群飞机头的小弟以他为中心向四周辐射，完全不把讲台上战战兢兢的老师放在眼里。

“我给大家介绍一下新来的转校生。”老师用颤抖的手推了推眼镜，一个顺毛的黑发男生走了进来，他圆眼睛尖下巴，笑起来温和乖顺，校服扣子一丝不苟的扣到最上面一颗，抓着背包带子的手显得有些拘谨。

“大家好，我是樱井翔。”

松本润在台下很不给面子的啧了一声。

老师忙出来打圆场。“樱井同学转学考试的成绩接近满分诶，大家一定要和他好好相处啊！”

松本润抓了抓头发，把笔甩在桌子上就走出了教室。飞机头小弟们也都昂首挺胸的跟了出去，教室里一下就空了一半。

“没关系的，老师。请问我的座位在哪里？”樱井翔礼貌的微笑着安慰手足无措的老师，让老师突然感激涕零。

“坐这儿吧！坐这儿！离那个松本润远一点！”

2

樱井翔，一个温顺乖巧，品学兼优，说话轻声细语的转校生，简直兼具了所有可能会被欺负的特质。松本润，一个十里八校赫赫有名的校霸Alpha，看着樱井翔认真学习的背影，觉得即使是出于礼貌也应该去霸凌他一下。

这个契机很快出现了。松本润刚拉好拉链准备走出厕所，就看见这个纯良无害的转校生背着书包进来，还很有礼貌的给他打了个招呼。松本润晃了晃脑袋，勾起一边的唇角不怀好意的笑着靠近，扑面而来的Alpha信息素让樱井翔皱起了眉头。

“櫻井くん，听说你成绩不错？”松本润轻浮的搭上他的肩膀。

哦豁，滑下来了。

樱井翔见怪不怪的看着他。

“喂，你那什么眼神啊？”松本润凶狠的去推他。校霸打人从不需要理由，更何况这个人确实很让他不爽。

“请等一下。”樱井翔把书包放在一边的洗手台上，又从怀里掏出一包烟来，用食指敲了敲烟盒底端，示意他拿一根。

松本润挑了挑眉，意味深长的笑了起来。

“没想到你小子还挺懂规矩的嘛。”

樱井翔没有接话，叼了根烟在嘴里熟练的点上，抽了一口后咬着烟蒂把脸凑过去。

松本润迟疑了一下，就着他的烟把自己那根点燃。那瞬间他怀疑自己已经和这个人结成兄弟。

烟到喉咙里他就呛了一口，太高的焦油含量让他有点吃不消。樱井翔安静的对着他吞云吐雾，松本润在他的注视下也硬撑着抽完了半根。随后樱井翔把烟头丢在地上踩灭，转了转手腕，微笑着询问他。

“你是不是想打架？”

松本润有片刻的愣神，樱井翔冲他的脸就是一个直拳。他还没能做出反应，就被樱井翔揪着领子按在了墙上。

“下次上完厕所记得洗手。”樱井翔仍然温柔的笑着，然后把一包纸巾塞在了他的手里。

“擦擦鼻血再出去，松本くん。”

3

松本润没想到，自己就这样被一个转校生一拳打开了心门，打得他爱恨交加心花怒放。

第二天他就把自己的课桌搬到了樱井翔边上。他难得主动要和人交朋友，樱井翔却做着作业不为所动。这让松本润有些恼火。他抢了樱井翔的笔，敲着桌面质问他。

“你能不能说句话？”

这仿佛一个开战信号，周围的一众小弟瞬间站了起来。

“都给我坐下！”松本润眼也不眨的发号施令，飞机头小弟们又悻悻的坐回了位子上。

樱井翔不咸不淡的看了他一眼。

“松本くん，你的信息素味道太浓了，能不能收一收？”

“诶什么意思？你该不会是个Omega吧？”松本润嘿嘿笑了起来，朝着樱井翔挤眉弄眼。“是不是闻到我的味道，就要发情了？”

身边的人开始吹着口哨起哄。樱井翔向前倾了倾身子，贴在他耳边温和的否认。

“不，松本くん。我只是觉得你挑模拟剂的品味有点差。”

松本润条件反射的想打他一拳。可樱井翔在桌下抓着他的手腕，让他一点儿也动不了。

4

松本润非常不能理解自己为什么是个Omega。一个叱咤一方，抗摔能打的不良少年，怎么可能是个Omega？因此他总是会计算好发情期，提前注射抑制剂，后颈长年贴着屏蔽贴，出门前还要来一点儿Alpha气味模拟剂，日子过得比任何一个从内而外的Omega都要精致。

结果这个刚来没几天的转校生一眼就看穿了他。这让他十分懊恼。他皱着眉头趴在课桌上看这个人专心写作业的脸，心跳突然又砰砰砰砰的加速起来。

这一定是他的诡计。他想扰乱我的心神。松本润这么想着，擦了擦嘴角的口水。

樱井翔转过头看了他一眼，把作业本推了到他面前。

“松本くん，你会解一元二次方程吗？”

松本润猛得从桌子上抬起头来。樱井翔果然是个狠角色，一下就触及到了他的知识盲区。

结果到放学他都没能把这道简单的题目解出来。樱井翔收拾好书包，看着他愁眉苦脸的样子，忍不住摇了摇头。

“来，我教你。”

窗外的夕阳染透了半边天空，柔和的光影打在樱井翔的侧脸上。他温柔又有耐心，由浅入深的讲解让松本润心里痒痒的。

“櫻井くん…”松本润绞着手指，红着脸对他说。

“虽然你讲的很好，但是我一句也听不懂。”

樱井翔微不可闻的叹了口气，在他看不到的角度翻了个小白眼。

“松本くん，你的基础比我想象中还要差7.5倍。”

“那，那你就明天再教我嘛。”松本润挠了挠头，把纸笔一股脑的塞回书包里。“今天先到这儿吧。我请你吃拉面。”

“不用了。”樱井翔摇了摇头。“我回家吃饭。”

“那好可惜啊。”松本润表示遗憾。他掏了掏兜，没找到钥匙，这才想起自己今天没有骑车来学校。

他有一辆很酷的重型机车，大排量，呜呜响，骑起来羡煞旁人。他还不到能考二轮机动车驾驶证的年纪，但这让他觉得骑重机的自己加倍的酷了，连不良值都上升了2个百分点。

“你怎么回去？”樱井翔随口问他。

“走回去。”松本润快走两步跟上他，又眉飞色舞的炫耀起来。“但我平时都是骑重型机车来学校的哦，你知道重型机车吗？”

“知道。”樱井翔从书包里掏出头盔——松本润怀疑他的书包是个黑洞，什么玩意儿都能掏出来。“我今天也是骑重机来的。不然送你回去？”

松本润戴着樱井翔的头盔，坐着樱井翔的机车，搂着樱井翔的腰，心中非常的沮丧。他发现樱井翔的重机骑起来比他的还要酷，还要呜呜响。他憋了半天，才问了一句。

“你有驾照吗？”

“没有。”

樱井翔回答得云淡风轻。

5

一个震惊十里八校的消息传来：松本润开始学习了。

他拿着圆珠笔一本正经的坐在课桌前写写画画。那支笔是他高一入学的时候买的，现在已经高三了，几乎还是全新的。他不经常拿笔，和他在一起的飞机头小弟们甚至怀疑他根本就不会写字。

因此现在他们非常关心自己的大哥是不是被要挟了。午间休息的例行会议上，不良少年们围坐在一起抽烟，一个脸上有疤的小弟A显得格外义愤填膺。

“大哥，那个叫樱井翔的是不是欺负你了？你别忍着！有什么仇我们帮你报！”

松本润面无表情的看了他一眼。

“你懂个屁，知己知彼才能百战百胜知不知道？所以你们这些人才只能一辈子做小弟。”他幽幽的抽一口烟。“还有，你脸上的疤掉了。”

小弟A连忙把那块疤粘回去。这时小弟B风风火火的冲了进来。

“大哥！今天的炒面面包买到了！”

“不错。”松本润眼神示意到在一边默默吃便当的樱井翔，“给他送过去。”

“诶？？这可是限量的炒…”

“你哪儿那么多废话。”松本润踹了他一脚，小弟B踉跄着给樱井翔双手奉上。

“谢谢。”樱井翔文质彬彬的表达了感谢。

6

听说校霸松本润爱上了新转来的大眼睛Omega。为他流泪为他哭泣，甚至为他开始学习。

这让校外那些热爱无端挑事的小混混们感到自己有了可趁之机。为了心爱的Omega放弃称霸梦想倒不是什么可耻的事，但乖乖学习实在是太丢不良的脸了。他们找了个由头支开了他的飞机头小弟，一伙人把落单的松本润堵在了巷子里。

松本润不屑的斜睨着那些摩拳擦掌的人，觉得自己真是被小看了。他可不是靠脸当上校霸的，虽然靠脸也可以。他二话不说攥紧了拳头，毫不含糊的就往那些小混混身上招呼。怎么讲，学习他确实不行，打架还是不能输的。

所谓两拳难敌四手，意思就是拳头很硬的松本润也打不过一群半吊子的小混混。他渐渐体力不支，肚子被人用膝盖狠命顶过去，重心不稳的就要倒下。那瞬间他脑袋嗡的一下，觉得自己一世英名就要不保了。

但意料中的疼痛并没有到来。他过了很久才敢悄悄睁开一只眼看过去，樱井翔站在巷子口拍拍身上的灰尘，那帮没事找事的小混混早已逃的没影了。

然后樱井翔逆着光走向他，松本润眼框一下就湿了起来。他委屈的嘟着嘴扯住樱井翔的袖子让他蹲在自己旁边，可怜兮兮的靠在他怀里。

“我脚崴了…”

樱井翔露出一副真拿你没办法的表情，把他打横抱了起来。松本润搂着他的脖子，窝在他胸口抽抽嗒嗒的哽咽。

“呜…疼死我了…”

7

松本润坐在樱井翔的重机后座。这次他坐的更近了一点儿，甚至能闻到樱井翔身上的信息素味道。

“你的味道很清淡啊！”松本润顶着风在他耳边吼。

“是啊！你脚还疼不疼了！”发动机声和风声都太大了，樱井翔只好吼回去。

“还疼！怎么办啊！”松本润声嘶力竭。

“我带你去我家包扎一下！”樱井翔好久没有这么大声的说过话了，他咳了两声，灌了一嗓子的风。

松本润到了樱井翔家，又被樱井翔抱着上楼。他小脸红红的意识到，原来真的每个Omega心中都有一个公主梦，古人诚不欺我。

樱井翔波澜不惊的为他肿了个小包的脚敷上冰袋，他摸着松本润光滑细腻的脚踝，表情就像摸了自己的脚一样冷漠。

“櫻井くん，你是不是面瘫啊。”

他用脚去蹬樱井翔的脸，樱井翔灵巧的躲开，松本润一下子没刹住，把自己蹬到了地上。

樱井翔大笑起来。他一点也不面瘫，笑起来还有双下巴。

松本润气鼓鼓的爬回床上。把脸扭到一边不去理他。樱井翔难得有些不好意思，凑过去跟他搭话。

“我说，你今天作业做了吗？”

松本润气不打一处来。

“你见过哪个不良做作业的？”

“你跟他们不一样。”樱井翔把他转过来哄他。

“有…有什么不一样的？”

“你比较特别。”樱井翔眨着大眼睛看他。“你已经会解一元二次方程了。”

松本润觉得自己要完球。他今天已经是第二次脸红了。

8

松本润开始每晚到樱井翔家去学习。他承包了樱井翔的重机后座，还给自己买了专属头盔。

但他对学习也确实兴趣缺缺。樱井翔看着他的时候他就学一会儿，樱井翔去上厕所的时候他就在樱井翔的书架上四处乱瞄。

他意外的发现一张樱井翔以前的照片，他一头金毛，还戴着耳钉，那气势和只挑染了几缕的自己完全不一样。

“櫻井くん！这是你吗！”松本润拿着照片问他，语气难掩兴奋。

“是啊。”樱井翔一本正经的坐在他旁边，把照片原样放回去。“先不说这个，该背的书背完了吗？”

“根本背不下来啊。”松本润趴在桌子上，小脸皱成一团。

“背不下来有惩罚的哦。”

“诶？”松本润一下慌了起来。难道是那种背错一个字就要亲一口的羞耻惩罚吗？这让自己的脸往哪儿搁啊！

樱井翔笑眯眯的从书架上抽出来一把钢尺。

松本润抖了抖，乖乖背书去了。

他努力的背了五分钟，然后就沉沉睡去。那种入睡的感觉让他觉得自己是失去意识昏迷的。

之后的事情松本润都不记得了，他睡的昏天黑地，不知道樱井翔替他披了衣服，也不知道樱井翔偷亲了他脑门儿。

成功亲到脑门儿的樱井翔拿起自己当年的照片，突然怀念起了那段峥嵘岁月。

9

樱井翔，一个年纪轻轻就君临十里八校不良少年顶点的Alpha，所到之处飞沙走石，学生纷纷闻风丧胆。

他的隐退原因成谜。有传说是在一场聚众斗殴中受了重伤，也有人说是与暴力团的厮杀中被割掉小指，更浪漫的说法是为了保护心爱的Omega隐姓埋名。总之在某一天，这个传说中的金发少年，突然就消失在了不良们的视野里。

樱井翔自己知道。他赢了太多次，实在是腻味的不行，随便找了个机会就退场了。他现在是十足的好学生，还准备继续读大学，棒球棍也只用来打棒球。在没遇到松本润之前，他已经规划好自己的人生了。结果那个挑染了金毛的小伙子凶神恶煞的带着人来他学校打架，他多看了一眼，就喜欢的不行，觉得自己无论如何都得把这个硬气的Omega追到手。

他一眼看出来松本润是个Omega了。很多时候他都觉得自己的眼光准的可怕。

可是妈妈说不能娶一个高中都没毕业的Omega。樱井翔现在是好学生，要听妈妈的话，因此他不仅要追松本润，还要积极的引他向善，帮他毕业。

他对此很苦恼。如果松本润能有他一半聪明，他也不用这么辛苦了。

10

最近一次考试，松本润的成绩足足翻了六倍。从原来的6分变成了36分。樱井翔犹豫了一会儿，还是对他表达了有分寸的夸奖。

“你进步还是很快的，再努力一点儿就能及格了。”

松本润皱着眉头不想理他。众所周知，Omega是有发情期的。松本润注射了抑制剂，被扰乱的激素分泌让他头昏脑胀。

樱井翔看他兴致不高，摸了摸他的额头。松本润不自然的躲开，樱井翔突然心知肚明。

“你在发情期吗？”

“什、什么发情期，Alpha哪有发情期。”

“有好好用抑制剂吗？”

“你在说什么我可听不懂噢，哎你干嘛…”

樱井翔撩开他的后颈发，摸到那块小小的屏蔽贴，干脆的扯了下来，脑袋蹭到他肩膀上去闻他的味道。

是草莓夹心的奶糖味儿。

“你这么甜，装什么Alpha？”

松本润红了脸躲开他，抱着膝盖把身子扭到另一边去。察觉到自己的失态，樱井翔忙和他拉开了距离，轻咳了一声缓解尴尬。

“…抱歉。”

“没关系。”松本润抽了抽鼻子，声音小得快要听不见。“你不告诉别人就好。”

第二天樱井翔到校的时候松本润还没精打采趴在桌子上，见他进教室，闷闷的把头埋在了胳膊里。樱井翔对昨天的事确有愧疚，无论如何也是AO有别，自己的行为就像是掀了小姑娘裙子的臭流氓。

于是他走到松本润身边拍了拍他的背。

“松本くん，你身体不舒服吗？”

松本润不理他。

“昨天晚上的事是我不对。”

后面竖着耳朵听动静的小弟A不由自主的靠过来。樱井翔瞪过去，直接扯掉了他脸上的疤。小弟A痛苦的捂脸倒地，松本润脾气也差的很，一脚踢翻了身后的桌子。

11

这件事最后以樱井翔送了松本润一根棒球棍作为结束。送出手后还不忘苦口婆心的让松本润不要拿去抡人。

松本润掂量着棒球棍，突然觉得不对劲。

“我可是不良啊！我不去打架，在这里跟你一起复习功课，像话吗？”

樱井翔看着他满是红叉的试卷，突然也严肃起来。

“我说，你想不想做我的Omega？”

松本润的脸一下红到耳朵根，烫得头顶都能冒出烟来。

“你…你突然说什么呢这什么我不知道呀我…”

樱井翔拉着他的手谆谆善诱。

“我妈不让我娶高中没毕业的Omega。虽然要不要在一起是我们的事，但是高中毕业这个要求，你说是不是也不太过分。”

松本润支支吾吾了半天，才终于整理好措辞。

“婆婆说得都对。”

12

松本润终于开始努力学习了。爱情的力量是伟大的，他这次考了48分，离结业考试还有一个月，他觉得自己再加加油，还是很有可能毕业的。

樱井翔拿着钢尺在一旁监督。松本润缩成一团，小心的问他什么时候能休息一会儿。

“哎，不是我不放你休息，你这情况确实是有点严峻。”樱井翔揉了揉眉心，也是累得很。

松本润低头看了看自己的手心，刚刚留下的钢尺印儿还红红的。

“不然这样。”樱井翔也有点心疼，决定换个方法。“你做出来一题，我就亲你一口。”

松本润愁眉苦脸的叹了口气，觉得自己可能永远没办法得到樱井翔的亲亲。

13

樱井翔不是会吃亏的人。他想亲就要亲到，松本润不会做题，他就要想方设法的让他做出来。

这实在是有点艰难的过程。不过经过他们持之以恒的共同努力，松本润终于做对了一题，樱井翔揉了把脸，长舒了一口气。

“累死了，快让我亲一口。”

14

松本润的成绩开始突飞猛进的向前，甚至有几次多达六十几分。樱井翔的吻越来越长，倒让松本润有点吃不消。

“翔くん我不要了噢，我头晕晕的。”

“那是因为缺氧，很正常。”樱井翔帮他擦了擦嘴角。“你把实验室制氧气的方程式给我写一下。”

15

松本润毕业了。虽然门门擦边，但也是来之不易的胜利。最高兴的人是樱井翔，他在学校门口放鞭炮，被门卫大爷挥舞着扫把赶出来。幸好他跑得快，把松本润拎上机车就回了家。

“翔くん我们要去干什么啊！”松本润在他身后迎风吼。

“做点开心的事啊！”

16

樱井翔非常体贴的征求了松本润的同意。准备了安全套，又锁好了门。然后松本润水汪汪的看着他，樱井翔便不犹豫的靠过去含着软嫩的唇瓣吮吸啃咬。松本润软软的攀上他的脖子回应，半阖着眼享受这个吻。摸到他后颈的屏蔽贴，樱井翔直接撕扯下来，甜腻的Omega信息素一下就弥漫在空气里，温柔的包裹住樱井翔的感官，诱的他身体也燥热起来。他的手探到制服里去，沿着腰线向上抚摸松本润细腻的皮肤，最后停在胸前按压揉捏。松本润扶着他的手臂不知道是该迎合还是拒绝，又被胸前酥麻的快感刺激的加重了喘息。

樱井翔一刻也不闲着，吻从嘴唇到下巴到侧颈，一路向下认真品尝他鲜嫩的肉体。牙齿稍微在喉结处用力，就满意的感觉到他身体因快感紧绷起来。他很快脱下了松本润的裤子，后穴由于Alpha信息素的引诱早已经湿润不堪。樱井翔挤了一根手指进去，松本润下意识的绞紧了穴口，蒙了雾气的眼睛湿漉漉的请求。

“你轻一点…我怕疼。”

樱井翔亲吻他的眼睛安慰，手指在紧致的小穴里试探着搅动。松本润适应的很快，樱井翔很快插入了第二根手指，在他体内撑开又并拢，做进一步的扩张。

“混蛋Alpha。”松本润的眼角又红起来。“你在我之前还上过几个Omega？”

“乖，就你一个。”

“那你…嗯……你也太熟练…呜…”

樱井翔的指尖划过他的敏感点，在周围按压着磨蹭，松本润在这样得刺激下说不出完整的话来。

“那是我天赋异禀。”

樱井翔把手指抽了出来。松本润把他整只手都沾得湿漉漉的。Omega的天赋让激素水平上升得太快，他的身体早就做好了接纳一切的准备。樱井翔用早已涨得发疼的性器撑开他的穴口，耐着性子一点一点进入他。

“我要开始了喔。”樱井翔伏在他耳边，清淡的海盐味信息素稍微抚平了松本润躁动的情绪，却让青涩的欲望更加汹涌的蹿了上来。

“在那之前，你有什么想对我说的吗？”

“…嗯…没…你快点……”被填满的饱胀感让松本润有些急切，他的腿夹住了樱井翔的腰，扭着身子请求。

“快点做什么？”

“呜…你动一动…”松本润难耐的咬着下唇。这是他能想到最露骨的话了，只是说出这些都让他羞耻得不敢直视樱井翔的眼睛。樱井翔不多为难他，扶着他的腰律动起来。敏感的后穴第一次接纳异物，欣喜的包裹着那根粗大的性器，不由自主的收缩着，分泌出湿滑的液体来讨好他。樱井翔蛮横的侵略他的身体，碾着那块软肉用力的撞击。未经人事的身体一时受不住这样的刺激，松本润在剧烈的快感中哭出来，无助的抓着他的手臂抽泣。

“…呜呜……翔くん…翔くん…”

“嗯，我在。”樱井翔低低的回应着。他并不像看起来那么游刃有余，软嫩的后穴紧紧的夹着他，温热湿润的触感让他几乎把持不住。

“…翔くん…我好热…唔…啊……”

樱井翔抬高他的臀，狠狠地撞进他的腔口，松本润的声音猛地拔高，绷紧脚尖颤抖起来。

“舒服吗？”

“…哈…舒服…呜…翔くん……啊…别…”

松本润的眼泪不停的溢出来，这样陌生却美妙的感觉让他茫然失措。他夹紧樱井翔的腰，被碾弄摩擦的快感让他觉得自己快要融化，渴望交配的本能叫嚣着，恨不得把那根整个吞进肚子里。樱井翔低头吻他，把他每一次愉悦的颤抖和热烈的呻吟都拥入怀里。Omega信息素的浓度越来越大，他整个人像漂浮在甜蜜的空中，而那美好味道的来源就在他身下，难以自持的呼唤着他的名字，等着他带自己一起攀上高潮。

这感觉让他沉醉，他作为Alpha与生俱来的征服欲和侵占欲在松本润身上得到了满足。要不是那点儿残余的理智阻止着，他真想把松本润揉碎了融进骨头里。

最后樱井翔还是忍着没有在他体内成结，只咬着他的后颈做了临时标记。松本润绵软的窝在他怀里，有些不满的抱怨。

“你怎么不永久标记我？”

“还太早了，宝贝。”明明只比他大一点儿，樱井翔看起来却成熟的多。

松本润皱着鼻子去咬他的尖下巴，樱井翔搂着他的肩膀把人按在怀里哄。

“没关系，以后的每个发情期，我都陪你一起。”

松本润有些脸红，反应过来又觉得不是什么好话，只好抬起膝盖去撞他的大腿。

他揉着自己金色的那一撮头发，总想着什么时候也给染回黑色去。


End file.
